Lean On
The fourth episode of Season 5. Summary Julia returns to start school at St. Petersberg and realizes that even though she's not the same person she was in high school and is focusing on her future, she still can't escape her past. Meanwhile, Angel is feeling insecure about her friendship with Danielle which causes her to bring a toxic person back into her life. And Keith dabbles in online dating, but it might be more trouble than it's worth. Main Plot Julia is back from her summer internship in LA and ready to take college head-on, but after encountering problems with her roommates and her long-time friendship with Jamie, she realizes that not everything is going to be perfect from here on out like she expected. Sub Plot Angel realizes that Danielle has no time for her anymore now that she's focused on her presidential campaign and starts acting out to try and get her attention back, even if it involves bringing back someone she knows isn't good for her. Third Plot Keith starts getting jealous seeing two of his old flames in happy relationships and wants to find a new man of his own, so he decides to try out Tinder, but he'll soon realize not everything is as it seems online. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Lean On" by Major Lazer feat. MØ and DJ Snake. *This is the first appearance of Jasmine Martinez, Ariel Westbrook, and Luke Hayashi. *Julia accepts being the adoptive mother of Liam's mother's baby. *Keith unknowingly sleeps with Danielle's dad. *This episode marks the end of Angel and Danielle's frienship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Jeanine Mason' as Felicity Evans *'Christopher Larkin' as Luke Hayashi *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Camila Cabello' as Jasmine Martinez *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Chloe Grace Moretz' as Ariel Westbrook *'Patricia Heaton' as Diane White *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Julia: I’m not the same person I was when I left and people need to realize that. OLD PROBLEMS RESURFACE Julia: I can’t wear a bikini at the luau…I don’t want people knowing I was pregnant. (Julia and Jamie are seen squaring off in her dorm) Julia: What happened to my best friend? OLD FACES RESURFACE Angel: If I’ve lost my best friend, might as well go back to my old one. (Angel is seen with her old psycho friend Felicity) Alicia: That bitch is psycho, we have to get her to leave. Danielle: If she wants to go off the deep end with that bitch, that’s on her! OLD HABITS RESURFACE Keith: Every gay guy at this school is crusty af, so I guess I’ll have to go to the internet to find my new beau. Moon: People think you’re 19, they’re gonna flip when they find out you’re only 17. Keith: Why do they have to know? A SEASON OF THRILLS CONTINUES (Angel and Felicity are seen with a bong) (Julia is seen looking shocked while talking to Liam) (Keith is seen entering a weird apartment) Liam: I think this news might change everything…. NEW EPISODE “LEAN ON” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 504a.jpg 504b.jpg 504c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Lana: “You ran here? Damn, at least leg day is complete for the week.” *Olivia: “Relationships don’t just fall into your lap, you have to put in some effort.” *Julia: “All I wanted was to go to a good school and room with good people and get good grades and actually have a shot at being somebody!” *Danielle: “How could I forget the bitch that stabbed me?” *Eric: “Ew, please don’t call him daddy.” *Liam: “I know how much you want a baby, Julia. Even if you don’t talk about it anymore, you think of our baby every day.” *Julia: “I kept trying to find that missing piece in LA, but I couldn’t find it. Because that missing piece is the baby that was ripped from my grasp.” |-| Music= *Boys Like You- Who Is Fancy *The Edge of Glory (Remix)- Porter Robinson & Lady Gaga *Yummy- Gwen Stefani & Pharrell *What A Catch- Fall Out Boy |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_504:_Lean_On Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Julia Plots Category:Angel Plots Category:Keith Plots